A known inductor for magnetic abrasive polishing, disclosed in Bulgarian Pat. No. 26,982, comprises one or several electromagnetic coils, limited by discs. In the end of the inductor there are provided flanges, while each of the coils is enveloped by three axially distributed rings, the two end rings being made of ferromagnetic material while the central ring is made of non-magnetic material. The central ring has zigzag-shaped side surfaces, corresponding to the side surfaces of both end rings. The discs and the coils are fastened rigidly to a rotating shaft made of ferromagnetic material.
A drawback of this known inductor lies in the fact that during its rotation, as a result of the unbalance produced by the windings of the rotating coils, there result vibrations which impair the quality of the machined surface, and the pulsating loading shortens the life of the bearings on which the inductor is supported. Another drawback lies in the jamming of the workpiece as a result of the piling up of ferromagnetic abrasive powder on the surface of the inductor.